Hagurumon
Hagurumon Hagurumon is a Machine Digimon that looks like a cog. It is unable to distinguish good from evil, so many evil Digimon exploit it to do work for them. Thousands of cogwheels turn inside its body, and it will die if any of them stop. Its name derives from haguruma, Japanese for "cog". Digimon Adventure 2 Hagurumon worked as Machinedramon's advisors and delivered his messages to his army of Mekanorimon, Tankmon and his air scouts, Megadramon and Gigadramon to hunt down the DigiDestined. What became of them after Machinedramon's death is unknown. Digimon Adventure 02 A Hagurumon was among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Hagurumon worked alongside a Clockmon on a clockwork cloud plain. When Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta ended up on their turf and stumbled upon a jammed clock, Clockmon's warning came too late and Megadramon emerged from his prison. Clockmon and Hagurumon learned that Renamon went to the Real World as she fought Megadramon as Kyubimon and Hagurumon expressed his own desire to Digivolve right before Kyubimon's Fox Tail Inferno attack is deflected at Hagurumon knocking out one of his gears. When Kyubimon is taken down by him, the legendary tamer Ryo and Cyberdramon appeared and brought down Megadramon. Ryo replaced Hagurumon's gear and Clockmon and Hagurumon brought praise upon him. Hagurumon wondered when he will go to the Real World and get a Tamer. Later on, when Calumon unleashed his Shining Digivolution power, Clockmon and Hagurumon were affected and perhaps one of them Digivolved to Machinedramon. Digimon Data Squad Hagurumon appeared in the Real World and takes over Dr. Noguchi's home by using his Darkness Gear on a toy robot which merges with the house and then transforms it into a bizarre toy-robot with Misuzu Noguchi trapped inside. Hagurumon's face was seen as the left eye of the robot. In this form, Hagurumon can regenerate its hand. Misuzu was rescued by Ikuto. Hagurumon was destroyed by RiseGreymon. Thus the toy robot his gear merged with returned to normal. Digimon Next A Hagurumon accompanied Datamon in his plot to capture the DigiMemory of Water. He disguised himself as a Trailmon. Digimon World An unlucky Hagurumon is kidnapped by WaruMonzaemon in Toy Town, seemingly mistakened as a gear. Digimon World 2 Hagurumon is an early boss and can later be found in the wild. His digivolutions are Numemon, Sukamon, PlatinumSukamon, Raremon and Guardromon. Depending on its DP, he can digivolve into one of these forms. Digimon World 3 Hagurumon can be fought as a random enemy at Asuka Dummy Factory. Digimon World DS Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon, and can digivolve further into Guardromon at Lv18+ with 50+ Stress. Hagurumon can be found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Championship Hagurumon can digivolve into either Guardromon (6 Battles), Clockmon (20 MAchine-AP), Bakemon (after 4 penalties, or Starmon over time. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Hagurumon digivolves to Hookmon or Guardromon Attacks * Cog Crusher (Darkness Gear): Hurls a gear at enemies. Once the gear implants into his opponent, he can control them at will. * Command Input: Sends data streams at his enemies. * Crush Device * Haguru Attack Variations / Subspecies * Solarmon * Hagurumon X Hagurumon X Hagurumon X is a Hagurumon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. It has two "KoHagurumon" on its shoulders which it can launch as an attack, and two drills where its hands were. Attacks * Darkness Gear * Ko Hagurumon (Baby Hagurumon) Variations / Subspecies * Hagurumon References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Virus Digimon